


Two Izzys

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Clary was very confused when she walked into Isabelle’s room and saw that there was not one, but two very different Isabelle’s standing there. They were staring at each other, both looking just as confused as Clary felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: I hope this still counts as one of your ships but can you write a Izzy/Clary/Izzy fic? Not sure exactly how or why there would be two Izzy's but I can imagine the possibilities

Clary was very confused when she walked into Isabelle’s room and saw that there was not one, but two very different Isabelle’s standing there. They were staring at each other, both looking just as confused as Clary felt.

 

“Izzy?”

 

Both woman looked up at her. She could easily tell which one was her Izzy, as the other was wearing glasses and a loose fitting Star Wars shirt. As she looked a little closer at the other Izzy, she seemed to recognize her from the alternative universe she had visited.

 

“Clary! Please tell me why this woman, is standing here and looks too much like me?” The alternative Isabelle asked, flocking to her side and taking her hand. “And what is going on.”

 

Clary opened and closed her mouth a few times. Her Isabelle had her arms crossed over her chest and seemed to also want an explanation. “Uh, my birthday came a little early this year?” She joked. That had gotten a small laugh out both Isabelle’s. “I honestly don’t know what’s happening, but perhaps we should go see Magnus? He might know what’s going on.”

 

“The tarot card reader? How is he going to help us?” The second Isabelle asked.

 

Clary just patted her shoulder. “You’ll see.”


End file.
